Episode 13 Heart
This is the Third Episode of the Second Season. It is the introduction of the Harpy, Aaron Kalowski and Ronald Reign. Plot Kyle Baker's funeral makes everyone sad. Lidia Van Helsing, Moloch Vambreere, Sidney Tallon, Celia Fiennes, Tony Delore, Myrlah Merlin, Dean Halloway, Jasper Williams, Alexia Tallon, Lily Delore and Mink all attend. After the Funeral Lidia tells Moloch she can't be with him anymore, that it just hurts to much to be close to anyone at the momment. Tony also fights with Sid after seeing him hug another boy, Showing that Tony is insecure about his relationship. Sid shrugs him off and forgets it. A new Student named Melody arrives and bumps into Jasper, seconds after Jasper becomes obsessed with her, and she makes him her "pet". Melody comes into class with Myrlah, Myrlah notices something and locks eyes with Melody, while trying to use telepathy she gets a heach ache and faints. Sid helps her to the Nurses office and Betty explains she is in a coma. a local reporter and her camera man arrive to find and question Dean Halloway, she introduces herself as Aaron Kalowski and her camera man Ronald Reign. Ron walks off and Aaron questions Dean in his office, they begin to get hot and then are suddenly sexually atrracted to each other, they begin to make love, each apologizing for it because they don't understand why they are doing it. Lily notices Jasper following Melody around and thinks he is acting werid. Lily finds Alexia and Tony and explains that Jasper seems infatuated with her, Alexia points out many students having urges and even making out in the hall. Moloch sits in his bed, depressed and writing, showing he has a love for journalism for real. Lidia walks into her College Dorms, she sees Sassily Torrence outside her window and drops her stuff. Sass dissappears and Lidia sits down, wondering if she is going crazy. Sid bumps into Melody and her mind screams like a Harpy, before he can say anything he telepathiclly puts him in a coma. Jasper takes him before anyone can catch them, Jasper puts him in the closet. Students start having sexuall urges that none of them can stop. Nurse Betty sleeps with a Student, Celia meets Ron and they begins to make love in the lounge. Tony mourns Sid but when Moloch comes in Tony hits on him, Lidia catches them. Mink finds Alexia and explains a Harpy is here, Alexia heads to warn the others. Tony and Moloch explain to Lidia that it was nothing as Alexia finds them and explains a Harpy is here, Lily comes over and tells them it must be the new girl doing this, the one Jasper keeps following. Alexia and Lidia find Melody first with Jasper. Melody attacks them, Jasper throws Lidia into a wall and Melody punches Alexia. Moloch shows up and stabs Melody with a sword, killing her. Jasper then faints, becoming free from her spell, and everyone else becomes free. Aaron leaves Dean's office quickly, and Celia kicks Ron out who still likes her. Sid and Myrlah wake up and look at each other in confusion. Starring Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Myrlah Merlin Alexia Tallon Dean Halloway Jasper Williams Lily Delore Aaron Kalowski Ronald Reign Melody Nurse Betty Mink Previous Episode 12 Plague Next Episode 14 Projection Category:Season Two